Plants vs. Zombies Adventures
Plants vs. Zombies Adventures is a Plants vs. Zombies based game by PopCap Games that is available on Facebook. It was first announced on March 26th, 2013, and was released on May 20, 2013. The game has three modes: a town-building mode where players can build up their town by buying buildings and decorations, and planting plants, and a Road Trip mode where players defend their vehicles from incoming zombies with plants harvested from the town. The players can also play Brainball mode, they invade other players' town to get brains, the five players with most brains in the leaderboard can get gems. Game Modes *Road Trip *Brainball Gameplay Plants vs. Zombies Adventures remains a tower defense game as the original, with the following notable changes: #In Road Trip mode, players have a limited amount of plant types that can be used during battle. Seed Slots are unlocked for Zombucks as more stages are reached. Only five of each plant type can be used, although additional plants may be purchased with gems. #Instead of having seeds, a player takes along plants grown in the city. Only a maximum of either 15 or 25 of each plant type can be kept in a player's inventory, for use in road trips. #There are two types of battles: road trip battles, which play similarly to the original game, and city battles, where players defend their houses against zombies sent daily by the computer. #Other players can attack another player's city with zombies (costs coins) once a day (paying gems for multiple attacks). The attacked player will not see the battle occur, and can't do anything other than to defend all their houses in advance. If the player loses a zombie battle, the target house becomes unusable, and must be repaired. The attacker can speed up their own Zombies or stun plants for a cost of 15 fog. #Instead of plants disappearing after getting eaten by zombies, they get KO'ed instead. Killed plants can be revived for 25 sun after ten or so seconds. #During combat, the player can click on plants to "boost" them, or zombies to "stun" them. Boosted plants gain either attack power or attack range for five seconds, while stunned zombies are frozen in place for three seconds. This ability costs 25 sun per use, has infinite uses, and doesn't have a cool down. Currency The game has four different currencies: #'Coins'. These are periodically generated by town buildings. Planting a plant in the planter boxes in town costs coins. More advanced plants cost more coins. #''' Zombucks. These are dropped by zombies, and are given to the player as rewards for completing quests and beating stages in road-trip mode. Zombucks are used in town mode to buy and upgrade buildings, place decorations, and clean up the town. # Gems'. These are purchased with real money, and can be converted to the various resources at a pre-determined ratio. Gems are also used to expedite wait times for constructing or upgrading buildings. #' Sun'. These drop in battles against zombies from the sky, and are periodically created by Sunflowers. Sun does not carry across battles. Road Trip Stages The road trip mode has the following map stages, each with a varying number of levels: Plants Returning plants *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Cherry Bomb *Snow Pea *Jalapeño *Magnet Plant (replacement of Magnet-shroom) *Repeater *Twin Sunflower New plants *Aspearagus *Sweet Pea (VIP) *Beeshooter (VIP) *Hard-nut (VIP) *Acespearagus (VIP) *Power Flower (VIP) *Popcorn *Beet *Beetboxer (VIP) *Ice Queen Pea (VIP) *Flaming Pea *Shamrock *Shamrockstar (VIP) *Bamboo Shoot *Bamboom (VIP) *Chilly Pepper Zombies Returning zombies *Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Football Zombie *Imp *Gargantuar Zombie (As the Gargantuar) New zombies *Barrel Zombie *DJ Zom-B *Rocket Zombie *Conga Leader *Conga Dancer *Ice Block Zombie *Imposter Zombie *Mall Cop Zombie *Weightlifter Zombie *Gas Can Zombie NPCs Quest Givers Boosts Boosts are add-ons that you can use during a level. They are generated from buildings, and can also be purchased with gems. ''Note: The Taco Cart drops a random boost. Achievements . Each stage has three main achievements and 35 Secret ones. Update History See Plants vs. Zombies Adventures/Update History. Gallery Ten days countdown File:PVZA10days.png|Image released on May 10, 2013. It implies Conehead Zombie will appear on Plants vs. Zombies Adventures File:PVZA9days.png|Image released on May 11, 2013. It implies a new zombie, Rocket Zombie will appear on Plants vs. Zombies Adventures File:PVZA8days.png|Image released on May 12, 2013. It implies Football Zombie will appear on Plants vs. Zombies Adventures File:PVZA7days.png|Image released on May 13, 2013. It implies Imp will appear on Plants vs. Zombies Adventures File:PVZA6days.png|Image released on May 14, 2013. It implies a new zombie, Weightlifter Zombie will appear on Plants vs. Zombies Adventures File:PVZA5days.png|Image released on May 15, 2013. It implies a new zombie, Gas Can Zombie will appear on Plants vs. Zombies Adventures File:PVZA4days.png|Image released on May 16, 2013. It implies a new zombie, DJ Zom-B will appear on Plants vs. Zombies Adventures File:PVZA3days.png|Image released on May 17, 2013. It implies Gargantuar will appear on Plants vs. Zombies Adventures File:PVZA2days.png|Image released on May 18, 2013. It implies a new zombie, Ice Block Zombie will appear on Plants vs. Zombies Adventures 1 daze til brains.jpg|Image released on May 19, 2013. It implies a new zombie, Conga Dancer will appear on Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Promotional Images pp_pvza_ss1_press.jpg pp_pvza_ss2_directions.jpg pp_pvza_ss3_zap.jpg pp_pvza_ss4_take.jpg pp_pvza_ss5_send.jpg Others PvZSoon.jpg|This screen appears if you try to visit before May 20 File:PlantsvsZombiesAdventuresGameplay.png|A screenshot released by PopCap PvZA Beta.jpg|''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Beta PvZ Adventures Travel Guide.png|A Travel Guide link to which was posted May 19th PvZA title screen.jpg|Title screen PvZA won level 1.JPG|The player won level 1 on The Boonies PvZA Level 5.JPG|The player is level 5 now PvZA requests.JPG|Request page PvZA limited-time offer.JPG|''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' having a limited-time offer SGM-1338_Playfish_Maint_Screen_Generic.png|This screen appears if you try to visit a game that is no longer available. PvZA Paused.PNG|The game is paused Trailer Trivia * In an interview with The Verge, Executive Producer Curt Bererton says that "Figuring out a core combat that would allow players to defend their towns in interesting ways, while also being a truly fun standalone experience, took a lot of iteration. We prototyped 11 different variants of combat: some were very traditional path-based tower defenses where the zombies did not attack the plants, but we felt this lost some of the appeal of the original game."[1 ] External links *Official website *Official Facebook page Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures